Squalo's Darkness
by Jojo Sense
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie, un des plus grand épéistes du monde goûte l'amertume de la défaite tandis que son corps meurtri s'enfonce dans les profondeurs.


Hello ! Voici un petit one shot (qui est en fait mon tout premier écrit dans le monde des fics, mais chuuuuuuuut c'est un secret ;) )  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a laisser des Reviews :)

 _One Shot : La chute de Squalo  
_

Le requin avait profondément enfoncé ses crocs dans sa chair et du sang s'en échappait, traçant de fines colonnes pourpres remontant à la surface. Une douleur cuisante lui paralysait le bras gauche et il commença à ne plus ressentir la sensation du froid au bout de ses doigts. _Ce jour est enfin arrivé_. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il se laissa entraîner vers le fond. _Le jour où Squalo fut vaincu. Et par un lycéen. Qui l'eu cru ?_ Étonnamment, cette pensée l'amusaet un ricanement souleva sa poitrine. La bête referma sa mâchoire plus profondément. Il réprima difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Même en ce moment, son ego trouvait le moyen de conditionner ses actes. Pendant le combat pour l'anneau de la pluie, son honneur l'avait empêché de profiter de la gentillesse de son adversaire. _J'aurais plutôt qualifié cela faiblesse_. Alors que chacun des autres membres des Varia auraient profitéde cette occasion pour assassiner perfidement leur adversaire. Mais même s'il faisait partis de ce groupe depuis des années, jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à se livrer à ces pratiques. Ces satanés principes semblaient vouloir l'accompagner jusqu'à la mort.

Il repensa à son parcours en tant qu'épéiste. Très jeune, il avait dédié sa vie à cette voie dangereuse et à son perfectionnement personnel. Rapidement son ambition l'avait conduit au sommet de l'élite de ce monde, lui permettant d'intégrer le corps des célèbres assassins Varia. Et même parmi eux, il se démarqua par ses nombreuses victoires et sa soif de combat insatiable. Par la suite, son nom avait fait frémir de crainte même les plus inébranlables. Il était devenu un combattant sanguinaire siégeant au sommet d'une montagne de cadavres témoignant de son adresse prodigieusement mortelle. Une année seulement lui avait permis d'être le premier prétendant au titre de Chef de l'organisation Varia. Cela aurait été le paroxysme de son ascension. Mais au moment fatidique, le fils du Neuvième du Nom : Xanxus, avait utilisé son statut pour prendre le contrôle de l'organisation en prévision de son coup d'état. Depuis ce jour, ce dernier n'avait eu de cesse de l'humilier. Aujourd'hui il était réduit au rang prestigieux d'officier, qui bien que glorieux, ne pouvait pas laver la souillure sur son ego. _Et maintenant un jeune chiot a réussi à m'infliger ma première défaite. Décidément... S_ on amusement céda place progressivement à un sentiment amer. Il avait échoué dans sa tâche, Xanxus ne raterait pas une telle occasion de le discréditer et de l'évincer. Imaginer son supérieur le remplacer par quiconque anima en lui une colère sourde qui ranima ses membres engourdis. Une partie de son coté droit était toujours bloqué dans la mâchoire de la bête. Squalo ouvrit les yeux et regarda le squale tandis qu'il était entraîné toujours plus profondément dans l'abysse. Il s'était assez reposé. Le temps était venu pour lui de reprendre une dernière fois sa place de prédateur.

Son épée se trouvait toujours fixée à son poignet. Mais il ne pouvait atteindre l'œil du squale dans sa position actuelle. La faible lueur de la surface lointaine se reflétait dans la lame. Il la rengaina dans sa manche et plaqua sa main dans la mâchoire entre deux rangées de dents. Il devait faire vite car l'air de ses poumons commençait à manquer. Il expira cependant une ultime bouffée d'air avant d'enclencher le système pour dégainer son arme.

La lame pénétra de toute sa longueur dans la chair. La bête lâcha brutalement Squalo dans son agonie. Sa lame était coincée dans le corps du requin qui se débattait furieusement, provoquant toujours plus de dégât. Le sang forma un nuage dense qui rendait la vue difficile. Squalo ne pouvait voir son environnement tandis qu'il était secoué dans tout les sens. Il se raccrocha aux branchies avec son bras blessé pour se stabiliser. La sollicitation de ces muscles déchirés raviva une douleur aiguë. Mais la tension de cette lutte mortelle ne lui donnait pas le temps de se concentrer dessus. Il pris appuis et de toute ses forces, trancha la gueule du requin dans sa longueur. Le sang jaillis avec une puissance telle qu'il fut expulsé. Le requin à l'agonie lança un son strident comme ultime cri avant de se figer. Tout cela n'a duré que quelques secondes.

 _J'ai froid..._ Squalo était ès de lui, le corps inanimé de la bête tournait lentement sur lui même. La température du bassin n'était pas spécialement basse, mais cette sensation de fraîcheur était une des conséquences de la perte de sang trop importante. Tout était redevenu calme. Sa vision se brouilla, et il réalisa que c'était ses paupières qui se fermaient. La surface s'éloignait lentement tandis qu'il se laissait attirer par le fond. _C'est donc ici que se finis mon parcours._ Une sensation sereine habitait son cœur. En y repensant, sa vie de conflit lui avait permit de toucher son idéal et cela le comblait. Au moins, maintenant elle ne se terminera pas sur une défaite. _Mon seul regret est que personne ne recevra mon héritage..._ En effet, sa focalisation sur son perfectionnement personnel ne lui avait pas permis de prendre un disciple sous son aile. Son art disparaîtra en même temps que lui. Une pointe de regret apparut dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses membres. La lueur de la surface ne l'éclairait plus. Il ferma les yeux. Tout devint sombre et lointain. A ce stade critique, sa conscience s'était isolé de tout. Squalo était inconscient. Il ne senti pas sa dernière bulle d'air sortir de sa bouche. Son corps luttait pour le maintenir en vie. D'abord les fonctions non vitales furent interrompus. Puis progressivement certains organes arrêtèrent de fonctionner pour ne finalement laisser que le cerveau et le cœur comme ultimes gardiens.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que l'inévitable arrive.

Son cœur ne battait plus.


End file.
